1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for alerting persons of drop offs and more specifically, this invention relates to stackable roof stanchions that are removably placed at roof peripheries to alert workers of fall hazards.
2. Background of the Invention
Working on roofs is hazardous. Annually, approximately 100,000 professional workers fall off roofs, resulting as many as 200 deaths in the U.S. Accidents sustained by homeowners and other do-it-yourselfers increase these numbers.
Attempts have been made to placard the hazards associated with roof edges. The Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) has promulgated rules related to the height of warning barriers, those rules including OSHA Rule 1926.502(F)(2)(iii). However, placarding of such roof hazards must consider not only mandatory heights, but also assure that the warning structures withstand tipping due to wind, slippery roof surfaces, and casual contact with workers or materials.
A need exists in the art for a stanchion to support roof hazard warning indicia. The stanchion should abide by all height and tipping requirements as mandated by OSHA and other authorities. The device should be reversibly attached to surfaces predisposed in the horizontal or non-horizontal configuration. The device should further allow for compact stowage during nonuse.